


Sunlight

by gotthefeels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Because i like to make myself sad, Fluff, M/M, Ok fist of all y'all gotta know Bo is the love of my life, This is basically a love letter from me to Bo through Akaashi, With just a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotthefeels/pseuds/gotthefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had showed him that he can effectively feel butterflies in his stomach like they say in the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Wow such title.  
> Much original.
> 
> I'm just really bad with names.
> 
> Please enjoy this piece of clichéd crap.

Keiji wasn't sure how much time had passed since they all crashed on their respective tents. He's pretty sure he fell asleep for a moment, but he doesn't know how much time has passed. He doesn't want to turn on his phone to check the clock, it's not like really needs to know the time anyway.

The sounds of the forest invade his ears keeping him in a state of almost sleep but not quite. He's tired, exhausted, but filled with a sense of happiness that he can't get rid of. Who would have thought that his life would turn into the mess of emotions it was right now? Certainly not him. _But life works in funny ways,_ he thinks while he lies buried to the chin in about four layers of covers. The though of being in this same position would have made him scoff two years ago, when Keiji used to think that he had life figured out, that it was easier than people made it look. He had thought he was mature, he had a life plan and he didn't have time for friendships or love.

Keiji has to swallow a little chuckle. He feels silly now thinking about his past self, because that fourteen year old guy had no idea he was going to find himself dealing with a group of idiots that monopolized his time. He would have never imagined he would be sleeping under the stars after spending the whole day with said idiots eating hotdogs and marshmallows, telling stories around the fire, laughing until his sides hurt.

That was not the Keiji of two years ago, because that Keiji didn't know he would find in his way a boy that had the sun in his eyes, a thunderstorm that brought a hurricane that changed Keiji's life forever. He had showed him that he can effectively feel butterflies in his stomach like they say in the books. He'd also learned that they don't stay still, but they move around his body to wherever he touches, following the light that comes through him.

And he's not sure this happens to everyone or if is just work of Bokuto's magic, but Keiji can feel the sun in his skin whenever his his eyes are set on him. It doesn't matter that it's the start of spring and the cold refuses to leave the nights completely, Keiji feels hot while looking at the elegant curve of Bokuto's back. Even if elegant is not a word you would normally associate with Bokuto, thats the thing about him; he defies everything Keiji believes. He came into his life breaking everything and remaking it into something entirely different. Every time Keiji thinks he figured Bokuto out, he just surprises him again, with his actions, with his words. Everything about him is a new thing to learn; it was him who taught Keiji that there's no such thing as simple-minded people, but everyone is their own complex universe.

A little sigh escapes from Keiji. His hands move on their own will now, —ever since he met this marvelous disaster of a boy— and they want to touch his skin. He's always warm, Keiji can't keep his hands still for too long. Well, it's not like he wants either way. Bokuto's scent surrounds him when he moves a little bit closer.

Maybe is his youth speaking, the rational part of Keiji's consciousness whispers, he's already been demonstrated how wrong can one be with one's beliefs, but he can't shake the feeling that Bokuto is the most amazing thing that could have ever happened to him. Keiji knows he's never going to be the same again, he's sure about that. Sometimes there are things you are just certain of. Right now he can't imagine his life without him, and is silly, embarrassing, _terrifying_ because he knows soon he's going to find out, he's going to have to find a way of _being_ again without seeing his smile every morning.

They're young, life has way too many turns, too many ups and downs, he doesn't know where they will be in five, ten years. Keiji slips a hand under the covers and Bokuto's shirt until he can feel his whole palm touching his warmth. But, he promises himself, he's going to enjoy it while he can before this magnificent bird takes fly, shining too bright for Keiji to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I said before, this is a declaration of love more or less. It was written on my phone because my laptop charger broke and I can't afford a new one lmao, besides english is not my first language, so I would really appreciate if you pointed out any mistakes, I feel like there are too many repeated words and also I think I messed up the tense somewhere.
> 
> This is an idea I've been chewing for a considerable amount of time lmao
> 
> This could be read together with Pillow Thoughts kind of like a series (actually pillow thoughts was originally planned from Akaashi's PoV but idk what happened) but they're not necessarily related.
> 
> U can come hmu on tumblr ugh-thesefeels I love headcanons.


End file.
